


Angels

by melty_sunshine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Facials, Feminization, Filthy, Fingerfucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Kinky, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Rimming, Slut Shaming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melty_sunshine/pseuds/melty_sunshine
Summary: "Come sit on the couch with me. I wanna see how the hyungs react when they see you like this. Have you ever worn something like this for them before?" Chan led the older boy to the couch, letting him sit down and get comfy. He was ready for a show."Not for a while… I'm usually too shy." Wonwoo let out a small laugh, nose scrunching in that adorable way that had Chan swooning. "I wonder how they'll react."
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 220





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

> hi uh this is literally the filthiest smut i have ever written in my entire life? it is like 7000 words of pure filth idk what to tell you  
> i would like to thank my amazing mae for helping me with this and encouraging me skdjkd  
> so uh there's a lot of kinks in here and by the end of it it just got so self indulgent but i figured i should share the very lewd fruits of my extremely horny labour! so,,, enjoy skjdks

"Congratulations on the great score, Channie!" Seungcheol grinned warmly. "And to think you said you would fail. You gotta believe in yourself more!"

Chan blushed and waved away the compliments. "Aw, it's nothing," he reasoned. He was sitting on the huge couch in Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Hansol's apartment, in the corner where he usually found himself. Seungkwan sat by his side, rubbing his thigh in a calming, massage-like way. 

"No, it's not nothing! You did really good baby; we're super impressed!" Chan had to look away from Kwannie's bright smile. He was used to being praised by all his hyungs, who were very easily impressed by everything he did, but it was rare that his school marks were so good that they acted like this.

"You know what?" Chan looked up and met Seungcheol's eyes. "Ask for anything. Anything at all. You deserve to be rewarded! So whatever you want, so long as it isn't like, a million puppies or something, we'll figure it out for you!" Chan tilted his head, thinking. 

It was at that moment that Wonwoo walked in, wire-rim glasses perched on his straight nose, a creamy white sweater on with red flowers around the neck. The sleeves were too long, and Wonwoo hid his hands in them. His high-waisted mum jeans had daisies embroidered onto one of the pockets. His socks featured small My Melody faces. 

In short, he looked fucking adorable. Chan had kind of had a thing for Wonwoo since he moved into the sixth floor of the uni dorms and been inducted to the weird little cult they had up here. It had been nearly a year now, and Chan had been invited into their interesting poly relationship and slept with most of them already. But Wonwoo hyung… was very shy. And so pretty. And unattainable. Chan wanted him so bad, but he could never find the right time or place, or the right line to use.

"I know what reward I want," he smirked.

…

"W-what is this?" Wonwoo gaped at the scant outfit Chan was holding up. 

"It's my reward!" Chan said gleefully. "I want you to wear this and hang with me at the apartment." Wonwoo eyed the outfit again and pushed his glasses up. Then his eyes slid to the angel wings. 

"Isn't it a bit…" 

"Come on, hyungie. Please? You'll look so pretty and perfect! Cheollie hyung said I could!" 

"Okay…" Wonwoo murmured, taking the hanger and the wings. "I'll get changed and come back." Chan rolled on the balls of his feet, smiling so widely it almost hurt. His hyung was gonna look _irresistible,_ he just knew it. All the boys were so going to thank him for this. He sat down on the couch and played on his phone as he waited.

"Channie?" Wonwoo's soft voice called from the bathroom doorway. Chan looked up, and promptly choked in his spit because _holy fuck_. The lingerie set looked amazing on him, the lacy white choker with the little gold bell made his neck look delicious, while the intricate halter top did little to cover up his pretty chest. Two strips of ruffled white fabric covered his nipples while the delicate white straps around his chest and neck highlighted his rich skin tone and cute slim frame. The big red bow in the middle of the bralette further emphasised the cuteness, and the dainty white fabric that hung around the edge in ruffles. The small pair of feathery angel wings attached to his back completed the top half of his look. 

Around his narrow waist was another big red bow and more flowy white fabric that fluttered and settled around him in the most heavenly way possible. The flimsy panties barely contained him, but luckily his dick and balls were as cute as the rest of him, especially soft. Completing the look was white garters that held up lacy stockings, that had little cat feet printed on the soles. Because how could Chan resist that? Only the best for his kitty angel hyung. 

Wonwoo looked so shy, wringing his hands together in front of him, eyes wide and innocent, and barely managing to maintain eye contact as Chan eye-fucked him.

"Hyungie," he breathed out, standing up to step closer to the older boy and gently touch his waist. He felt Wonwoo's body shiver as his hand rubbed the warm, fair skin, then played with the loose fabric that fell elegantly around Wonwoo's body. "Look so pretty, fuck…" he looked up and met Wonwoo's hazy eyes.

"I-I'm glad you like it," he swallowed. "What now?" 

"Come sit on the couch with me," Chan said, feeling shy again. He hesitated for a second before leaning up to press a kiss to Wonwoo's cheek. "I wanna see how the hyungs react when they see you like this. Have you ever worn something like this for them before?" Chan led the older boy to the couch, letting him sit down and get comfy. Chan decided not to sit in his usual place this time, instead taking up residence on the armchair facing the long couch. He was ready for a show.

"Not for a while… I'm usually too shy." Wonwoo let out a small laugh, nose scrunching in that adorable way that had Chan swooning. "I wonder how they'll react."

…

It wasn't long till they had their answer. Jeonghan stepped out of his room, ready for his early class, and wandered over, unrushed. From his angle, he could only see Chan and the top of Wonwoo's fluffy hair. "Hey, I'm going to class now--" Jeonghan stopped in his tracks when he stepped around and saw Wonwoo. His eyes widened comically, and Chan could swear there was drool coming out of his mouth. "Holy fuck, Nonu," he breathed out, causing the said boy to blush and look away. 

"G-good morning, hyungie," he squeaked, clearly unused to this kind of attention, even after being in this poly relationship for years now. He was a shy baby at heart, and nothing would change that. 

"Good morning?" Jeonghan scoffed, dropping his bag. "Fucking _brilliant_ morning. Fuck, _angel._ " He strode forward and collapsed to his knees in front of Wonwoo, asking permission with two taps on the thigh. Wonwoo gave it, returning the two, and in an instant, Jeonghan was buried in his crotch, causing the boy to squeal and flail. Chan subtly took his phone out, opening the camera app and zooming into where Jeonghan was licking at the small bulge in Wonwoo's panties like a starved man. Wonwoo's hands fluttered around as he gasped, nearly landing in Jeonghan's hair. But even like this, with a tongue on his little cock, he didn't want to mess up his hyung's hair. 

He settled his hands over his face, eyes practically turning to hearts as he moaned pathetically. "Hyung," he whimpered, looking down to where Jeonghan was focused on his task. Jeonghan glanced up, eyes full of lust, and licked his lips. 

"Look like an angel. Taste like one too, baby." Wonwoo blushed at the praise and looked away as Jeonghan popped a finger into his mouth, then slid it under his boyfriend's panties. 

"Hyung!" Wonwoo cried out as the damp digit circled his entrance. Chan wished he could see more as Jeonghan dived back in to lick and suck at Wonwoo's cock, but watching Wonwoo fall apart beautifully was more than enough for Chan. The boy's head fell back, fingers in his mouth as his hips twitched towards Hannie. "F-feels good!"

"Hyungie's in a rush," Jeonghan gasped against the warmth of Wonwoo's privates. "Cum for me like a good boy, hmm? Hyungie's baby angel, you can do that for me, can't you?" Wonwoo nodded desperately, whining around his fingers. Jeonghan finally pulled down the panties a bit, letting the shiny pink head of Wonwoo's cock peek out. He licked directly on the slit, collecting the pearly precum and savouring Wonwoo's delicious taste. 

"Daddy," Wonwoo gasped, nearly soundless, and Chan saw Jeonghan's delighted smirk as the older man dove down to take Wonwoo's whole cock at once. At the same time, he popped a second finger into Wonwoo's hole, and the boy's body shuddered violently as he came with a wail, hand finally burying in Jeonghan's hair as he bucked into the elder's mouth. Tears gathered in his pretty eyes as he twitched with the aftershocks. Jeonghan's throat worked as he swallowed Wonwoo's release, then pulled away with a wicked grin. He pulled his fingers out too and offered them to the boy. Wonwoo licked them diligently, blushing at the filthy image he made.

"That's my boy," Jeonghan cooed brightly, popping Wonwoo's panties back over his softening cock. "So pretty. Fuck, wish I could stick around, but I have classes." He stood up and kissed Wonwoo deeply, playing with his soft hair before pulling away. "Love you, baby. See you after class, hmm?" Wonwoo nodded, dazed, and Jeonghan jogged to the bathroom to wash his hands before he grabbed his bag and blew a kiss to Chan, who grinned back. He disappeared out the door, and Chan stood up, coming to cuddle Wonwoo.

"You were so good hyung," Chan said, almost in awe. "So pretty." Wonwoo let out a breathy giggle, before nosing towards Chan's warmth, nuzzling into his neck. Chan stroked his hair softly. "Perfect angel."

…

"Hey, we're back from class," called Soonyoung's voice, closely followed by Mingyu's casual _sup._ They stood in the entryway for a few seconds before entering the apartment properly.

"Oh, hey Channie. What are you…" Mingyu's words faded as he noticed Wonwoo for the first time, who looked like an absolute snack in his angel lingerie, and still all flushed from his orgasm a half-hour earlier. Chan was back in his armchair, phone out and smiling like the cat who got the cream.

"Welcome home hyungs," he chirped as he watched Soonyoung and Mingyu drinking in the pure sexiness that was Wonwoo in the sluttiest outfit ever, yet blushing like a virginal schoolgirl. "How about you relieve some stress on our angel here? I'm sure classes were tough today." 

"So fucking tough," Soonyoung gasped out, before rushing forward. He paused to tap out his request for consent, which Wonwoo answered with rosy cheeks. "On your knees, angel. That's it. C'mon Gyugyu, let's relieve our stress all over angel's face~"

"Oh fuck yes," Mingyu groaned. In maybe ten seconds flat, both of them had their cocks out. Chan stood up to get a better angle as Soonyoung tapped his cock on Wonwoo's willing tongue, and Mingyu poked the boy's cheek with his long member. Wonwoo was flushed and hazy looking, like a corrupted angel as he gazed up at his boyfriends with wide, desperate eyes.

"Please, w-wanna please you," he said in that breathy voice, and all three boys groaned at how much of a _beautiful_ _whore_ he was. Soonyoung growled like a wild animal and grabbed a fistful of Wonwoo's hair, jerking him halfway down his cock in one go. Wonwoo gagged prettily, eyes fluttering as he licked at the dick in his mouth, the head poking at his throat. 

"Hyung, not fair!" Mingyu complained. "Why do you get to go first?" 

"'Cause I'm older, dumbass," he gasped as he pressed his cock into Wonwoo's throat, the boy's harsh chokes only making him harder. He sounded beautiful and looked even more so, tears already dripping down his pink cheeks. Chan wondered how he could still look so angelic even as his throat bulged with Soonie's cock. 

"C'mon Nonie hyung, don't leave me out," Mingyu said as he grabbed the boy's limp wrist and led it to his leaking dick, using his fist like a fleshlight as he fucked into it, his copious amounts of precum already acting like lube. "Don't be lazy," he chastised when Wonwoo failed to pay attention to him. With a whimper, he began to jerk Mingyu off even as his head was being forcefully slid up and down Soonyoung's length. The pace was quick and messy, leaving spit and slobber all over Wonwoo's face every time Soonyoung pulled back. Wonwoo's tears mixed with the stringy spit, turning his face into a delicious mess. Chan twitched in his boxers.

"Yeah, just like that. Such a fuckin' slut, huh? You would die without cock, fucking whore. Take it. You were _made_ for this." Soonyoung's degradation was so hot, and Chan could see it was effecting Wonwoo a lot. His cock was all chubby in his panties, and Soonyoung noticed too. With his socked toes, he rubbed against Wonwoo's bulge harshly, making the boy give a strangled cry. "Yeah, you love that, don't you? Of course you would get off on this."

"Hyung," Mingyu whined again, pouting. "He's barely even jerking me off anymore. This is boring!" Soonyoung rolled his eyes, using his grip on Wonwoo's hair to rip him off his cock violently. In a daze, he tried to dive back in even as he coughed up precum and saliva, the mess dribbling down his chin and onto his choker. He whined like a bitch in heat. "Here, I've got something for you, slut," Mingyu grinned as he grabbed the older boy's head with both hands and fucked his dick all the way in roughly. Wonwoo's eyes bugged out and he gagged hard. 

Soonyoung laughed. "You're awful, Gyu," he said playfully as he used Wonwoo's leftover spit to jerk himself off over the boy's face. 

"Aw look at him though, he loves this. Come on baby, make daddy cum down your needy little throat. I'm already close." He fucked Wonwoo's skull like it was a toy, his moans getting louder and louder as he choked his hyung. 

"Fuck, look at his throat. You're so big, Gyu," Soonyoung said as he reached down to wrap his hand around Wonwoo's throat and rubbed at the bulge that stretched his neck whenever Mingyu bottomed out. Chan zoomed in with his camera, rubbing at his crotch. He was so fucking hard, he had never seen Wonwoo get degraded and used like this, and it was so good. The way Wonwoo cried but still took it without complaint, the way his body reacted so beautifully to such cruel words and painful, filthy fucking.

"Shit," Soonyoung growled. "I'm gonna cum, gimme his face, wanna mess it up more." Gyu pulled out, and they both stroked their cocks over Wonwoo's purple face. The boy was panting and sobbing, breath hitching as tears soaked his face. Soonyoung came first, his spunk getting in Wonwoo's hair and catching in his eyelashes. Mingyu gasped at the sight of Wonwoo's face messed up by cum, spit, and tears, then added to the mess by spraying his cum over the boy's cheek and lips.

Wonwoo moaned, hands coming up under his chin to collect the cum that dripped off his face. He looked glazed and messed up, licked at his lips and making the boys snicker. "Dumb fucking bitch, can't get enough," Soonyoung teased as he rubbed his cock into the mess on Wonwoo's cheek. 

"Whew, I'm spent. I'm gonna go nap," Mingyu said casually, tucking his dick away and turning toward the door. 

"Same," Soonyoung said and made to leave, but not before he leaned down to give Wonwoo a long, deep kiss. It looked filthy, and Chan couldn't resist taking more photos. "You gonna look after him, right Channie?" Chan nodded and smiled as he knelt beside Wonwoo and gingerly swiped at the cum on his face, letting Wonwoo swallow it. Soonyoung chuckled as he walked away.

"Wanna get off, angel?" Chan asked gently, then giggled at Wonwoo's emphatic nodding and keening, hips jumping at the air.

"P-please, please please _please!_ " 

"Okay, hyungie," Chan obliged, tenderly taking the elder's throbbing length. He had never touched Wonwoo here, and his heart was thudding in his chest. He moved his hand quickly, knowing Wonwoo needed it fast, and leaned down to kiss and suck at Wonwoo's neck. The boy mewled, luxuriating in the attention and getting closer and closer, voice getting breathier the closer he was until finally his eyes rolled back and he spurted into Chan's hand, shuddering. Chan slowed down, milking him for as much cum as he could. 

He only stopped when Wonwoo's sounds bordered on overstimulated, taking his hand and feeding Wonwoo's cum back to him, which he lapped up, the blush back again on his filthy cheeks. Chan didn't think the boy could still feel shy or embarrassed at this point, but apparently, he was just that cute.

"Oh my god," they heard a breathless voice. Seokmin stood in the entryway, gaping at the scene.

"Hyung," Chan chirped, a bit surprised. He had been distracted, after all. They must have looked beautiful, kneeling on the floor curled around each other, Chan in his soft hoodie and jeans, Wonwoo in the prettiest lingerie ever, face a flushed, sticky mess, panting as he clung to Chan in post-orgasm bliss, Chan's fingers in his mouth.

"Seokie," Wonwoo's voice is so wrecked from the deep throating, and yet he's still gagging for more. "P-please fuck me," he whimpered. "So empty. N-needa be filled."

"Oh my god," Seokmin repeated, voice faint. " _Princess."_ He cleared his throat and stepped further in, helping the two boys stand. "Couch, now. Hands and knees. That's my girl," he smiled in that gentle way he had, that made his eyes crinkle. Although he usually subbed, he was an absolute sucker for any of his boyfriends in girly clothes, and his inner soft Dom always made an appearance on those occasions. 

Wonwoo climbed onto the lounge, and Chan hovered nearby, taking pictures of his ruined hyung sticking his ass out like a slut, so eager for Seokmin's cock. "Lube?" Seokmin asked Chan, eyes soft as he gazed at the younger, who nodded and took it out of his pocket. Seokmin got on the couch behind Wonwoo, rubbing his hand over the curve of Wonwoo's cute butt, made even more delectable in those tight, sheer panties. Seokmin spread his cheeks and could see his fluttering hole through the white fabric. "So cute for me, princess. Need your pussy filled so badly huh? Pretty girl. Daddy's lil slut." Wonwoo groaned, dick already hard even after his recent orgasm. He faceplanted into the couch cushions, curling his arms around one, the epitome of face down ass up. Chan barely had the time to wonder if the pillow covers would get stained from the cum Wonwoo was rubbing on them, when the door opened again.

"What." It was Jihoon, eyebrows raised at the scene in front of him.

"Hi," Seokmin smiled brightly as he pulled Wonwoo's panties down his thighs and began to rub at his puckered little hole. "How was class?"

"Fuck class," Jihoon scoffed. He managed to drag his eyes away from Wonwoo and focused on Chan, who was awkwardly hovering around the back of the couch. "Chan, strip." He said in a voice that brokered no argument. Chan swallowed. He hadn't expected to get so involved, but he couldn't complain. He quickly took his hoodie off and slid his jeans down. "Undies too," Jihoon smirked at the obvious wet spot as Chan pushed them down. The youngest shivered, the cold air making his nipples perk up. "On the couch, hands and knees, facing our little angel. Good boy," he praised as Chan scrambled to comply. Wonwoo gave a small noise, like a pleased little yip, that ended in a gasp as Seokmin eased his long finger into Wonwoo's entrance. Chan nuzzled against Wonwoo's damp face, licking at his lips and nosing his cheek. Wonwoo seemed delighted by the attention, licking back like a desperate kitten.

Jihoon climbed onto the couch behind Chan, delivering little pats to his bubble butt. Seokmin chucked Jihoon the lube as he pressed a second finger into Wonwoo, who wiggled his ass prettily. Chan gasped as Jihoon rubbed against his hole with a dry finger, punching a delicate moan out of him, which Wonwoo swallowed up with a sloppy kiss. "Two princesses," Seokmin said happily. He was pumping three fingers into Wonwoo now, the loud squelching obscenely hot, Wonwoo's keens even more so. Jihoon pressed his finger into Chan's hole, and Chan's back arched. 

"Papa!" He cried out, hole clenching around the digit. "P-papa, yes, please, wanna, wanna feel you!" Chan had always been easy to fall into subspace. As tears dripped down his face, a curious and sunny Wonwoo licked them up, then licked at his tongue. 

"Papa's got you, sweetie." After a few minutes of gently pumping, so gently that Chan was pushing back against it because it wasn't _enough_ , he wanted _more,_ Jihoon slowly eased his second finger in. As he did that, Seokmin took the lube back and rubbed it all over his long dick, and pressed the tip against Wonwoo.

"Look at you girls," Seokmin cooed, enraptured by the display the two subs were giving for them. "Wanna get your cunt stuffed, princess?"

"Yes yes yes yes _yes,"_ Wonwoo begged deliciously before his mouth was captured by Chan's again. They kissed messily, more tongue than anything else, just wanting to taste each other. Wonwoo shrieked shrilly against Chan's lips as Seokmin pressed his cock into his stretched pussy, body shaking and bouncing excitedly. He instantly pushed his ass back, fucking himself on the long cock inside him.

"That's it, princess," Seokmin moaned, gripping his slim hips and watching the place where Wonwoo's greedy cunt swallowed him up. "So tight for daddy, like all good girls should be. How's yours, hyung?" He asked Jihoon, who was smirking. He had pressed his front flush against Chan's sweaty back so he could suck hickies into his neck as he fingered him open on three fingers now. 

"Mm, still too tight to fuck. Baby needs her pussy trained still, huh?" Chan gasped as Jihoon started fingering him faster, rocking his body almost as forcefully as Seokmin was rocking Wonwoo's, now that he was fucking him full force. The sounds of skin and moans and gasps, the smell of sex and cum and desperation, the damp warmth of being so close to so many bodies in ecstasy, Chan couldn't hold on much longer. 

"Papa, please, may princess have your cock?" 

"Hmm? Where, darling? Where do you want Papa's cock?"

"I-in my princess parts…" Chan said shyly, making Wonwoo giggle and repeat giddily, _princess parts!_

"Fuck. So cute, so precious for me Channie." Jihoon hissed through clenched teeth, right into Chan's ear. He pressed the wide blunt head into Chan's pulsing entrance. "Take it, baby," he whispered before he thrusted all the way in, stretching Chan so wide, making the boy scream against Wonwoo's cheek. 

"Ch-Channie's doing so g-good," Wonwoo gasped, stuttering every time Seokmin punched into his stomach, causing his tiny tum to bulge for a few seconds each time. Wonwoo smiled shakily even as moans were ripped from his already raw throat, reaching a hand up to hold Chan's face.

"Angel," Chan whined, craning his head closer to claim Wonwoo's lips in a steamy, desperate kiss as their boyfriends both pounded into them. "D-do you feel good?" 

Wonwoo nodded and moaned as Chan leaned down to nibble at his already bruised neck again. "You're both so sweet, and taking daddies' cocks so well! Mm, as cute as these wings are angel, they're in the way," Seokmin murmured, then grabbed the wings and ripped them off, throwing them across the room. He wrapped his arms around the elder's waist and pounded into him so fast and hard that Wonwoo could only hiccup out whimpers of pleasure. 

"P-papa, wanna get fucked like that too!" Chan demanded petulantly, even as his stomach distended with how deep Jihoon's cock was. Jihoon growled, then used his position and strength to pull Chan up until he was on his knees, front exposed as Jihoon used the new position to piston into Chan's prostate, rubbing the bulge in his tummy and making Chan scream with pleasure.

"Daddy, can I taste?" Chan heard Wonwoo request, followed by a cheerful affirmative. The other couple shuffled up until Wonwoo could reach Chan's cock, and he promptly swallowed the youngest up and sucked him like he was born to be speared on cock in every hole. Chan arched, pressing closer to Wonwoo's hot, wet mouth, then sobbed as Jihoon hit his prostate particularly hard. He could feel his release building; he never lasted long like this. 

"I'm c-cumming!" He keened, fisting Wonwoo's hair and holding him down on his cock. In the end, it was the combination of Seokmin's thrusts forcing Wonwoo even further onto his cock, Wonwoo's hot mouth and beautiful gurgles, and Jihoon's huge, thick cock so deep inside him he could feel it in his belly that sent him hurtling over the edge, cumming hard into Wonwoo's mouth. But Jihoon hadn't finished yet, and fucked into his sloppy, loose hole even faster, hand reaching up to clamp down around Chan's throat, cutting off his air. Wonwoo kept licking at his dick even as Seokmin fucked him harder, grunting animalistically with every violent thrust.

"Cum inside me, papa," Chan gasped.

At the same time, Wonwoo cried out, "daddy! Wanna be covered in daddy's cum!" 

Almost simultaneously, Jihoon exploded inside of Chan with a broken shout, and Seokmin pulled out and sprayed his creamy cum all over Wonwoo's abused ass and beautifully arched lower back. For several minutes, the room was silent apart from the gasps of its occupants, all coming down from their high and slowly recovering from their escapade.

"God, you're both so perfect," Seokmin said sweetly, voice so fond and gentle. "I love you guys."

"Love you too, hyungie…"

"Mm, love you so much too, daddy."

"Yeah yeah. Fuck off with the sappy shit," Jihoon scoffed, even as he tenderly stroked up and down Chan's sides. He was still inside the boy, reluctant to pull out and waste his cum. Plus, Chan's insides were so warm and tight. He just wanted the youngest to cockwarm him forever, as he played with the sensitive boy's nipples and nibbled at his jaw. 

"What'd I miss?" They heard a chuckle from the doorway, unmistakably belonging to Seungkwan. "Looks like you boys had quite the party without me. I'll take it from here, hmm?" He looked at Seokmin and Jihoon, who, although clearly disappointed, slowly pulled away from the warm, sated bodies of their partners. Chan moaned at the loss, and then at the feeling of cum dripping down his thigh. He fell back into his original position, ass up and hole clenched to try and keep all of Jihoon's warm seed inside him. Jihoon pressed a kiss to his butt.

"Love you," he whispered, then kissed Wonwoo on the mouth. "And you." As reluctant as he usually was to say those words, it was apparent how genuine they were. 

Once the two had left, Seungkwan changed the boy's positions, getting them to kneel on the couch and hold onto the back of it, pert asses on display for Seungkwan's viewing pleasure. Chan struggled to keep the cum in, even as he turned to make out lazily with Wonwoo. Seungkwan knelt on the floor before then, marveling at their beauty. Chan's hole was clenched tight, a tiny bit of cum dribbling from the pretty pink pucker, and more on his inner thigh. His cute cock hung limply between his legs. Wonwoo's ass had a little baby gape, fluttering a bit as though it missed having something thick in it, just like the boy himself. His butt and back were glazed with sperm.

With a smirk, Seungkwan pushed three fingers into Wonwoo's sensitive asshole, causing him to shudder and whimper out his name. "Take it like a good boy," Seungkwan hummed. Chan turned around to try and see what was going on, why Wonwoo was suddenly flushed and gasping again. "Don't worry darling. I haven't forgotten about you." With those words, Seungkwan dove in to enjoy his meal, licking around Chan's stretched rim and grinning against him when Chan simultaneously twitched away from overstimulation and pressed back against his tongue for more. The elder wiggled his tongue, getting a taste of Jihoon's copious cum at the same time that he got to taste Chan's puffy, creamy boy pussy.

Chan whined hopelessly as his cock chubbed up again, arms clinging to his Wonwoo hyung, who was being thrust back and forth by the force of Kwannie's fingers inside him, which there were four of now. Then, without warning, he pulled out his fingers and tongue, ignored the pathetically desperate complaints from his boyfriends, and plunged all five fingers into Channie as he licked into Wonwoo's delectable cunt. They fell apart beautifully, holding each other as they were ruined by one of the most diligent doms in their relationship, who was immensely skilled in ruining his subs for hours at a time. He slowly eased his five fingers from the straight shape he had them in, into a fist, all the while still inside Chan's ass.

Chan had never been fisted before, and he fucking _loved_ it. He felt so full and good, his hole stretching to accommodate an entire hand that was rubbing gently against his pulsing, velvety walls. He keened like a whore as Wonwoo whimpered and fucked himself back on Seungkwan's tongue. They barely had time to adjust to this new position when it was changed again, Seungkwan punching his fist into Wonwoo's gape, and pressing his mouth against Chan's loose cunt. It went on like this for a while, until Seungkwan pulled away and just began rapidly fisting both boys in their abused holes. The boys were sobbing, cocks weeping and desperate to cum again already.

"I give you permission to touch yourselves," Seungkwan said. Instantly, both boys were jerking each other off against the back of the couch. Seungkwan laughed. "Or touch each other, I guess," he grinned wickedly, thrusting his fists in and then pulling all the way out, taking a perverse pleasure in the way their gaping holes pulsed and clenched against nothing, until he fucked his fist back in, the loose, sloppy pussies easily accepting them. It didn't take long for the boys to cum from the stimulation, each with a strangled scream. It was Wonwoo's fourth orgasm in nearly as many hours, and each was more painful and ruined than the last.

Slowly, Seungkwan got his boyfriends into more comfy positions; Wonwoo sitting in his lap cockwarming him and dozing off against his shoulder, and Chan curled up against his side, Seungkwan's fingers gently stroking his insides as he napped against his other shoulder. With his one free hand, he scrolled through his phone, where he had taken photos of the boy's ruined holes, and sent them to the group chat with the caption, _keeping them stretched for you._

…

More than an hour had passed when Chan suddenly woke up. The first thing he was aware of was he was getting fucked. A moan was forced out of him immediately as he blearily blinked and grew accustomed to the light. _Somno?_ "O-oh fuck!" He whined. Somno was one of his biggest kinks, and one he had discussed with the boys multiple times. They had always seemed hesitant, but right now, Joshua was fucking him hard and fast, moaning loudly, without a care that Chan had been asleep until now.

"Finally up?" He asked breathlessly. Chan was on his armchair, seated in his hyung's lap and getting bounced around like a ragdoll. Before him unfolded a delicious scene; Wonwoo was missing half his lingerie, the other half pushed up for access to his puffy pink nipples. He was on the couch still, sobbing on top of Seungcheol, who was attacking his neck like it personally offended him, and thrusting up into his dongsaeng lazily. Behind Wonwoo was Jun, looking absolutely feral as he shared Wonwoo's pussy with his Seungcheol hyung. In front of Wonwoo was Hansol, who was fucking his mouth with as much fervour as the other boys were fucking his ass with. Finally, there was Minghao, who was rubbing his cock as he wandered between them all, filming on his high-end video camera. 

"S-Shua hyung, oh my god," he whimpered.

"The others must have really tired you out. You were fast asleep even when Seungkwan was fucking you." _Seungkwan fucked him?_ How could he have slept through that? "Mm, don't you feel that? Inside you?" Shua reached around and rubbed his belly in wide, circular motions. "That's Seungkwan and Jihoon's cum. Still inside you. Can you feel it? Their seed sloshing around inside of you?" Suddenly, Joshua's soothing voice changed to a harsh, deep growl. "Fucking whore. Learning from Wonwoo, huh? Learning how to take cock like a goddamn prostitute. You wanna get paid, huh? I'll pay you. I'll give you even more cum in your filthy cunt." Chan whimpered, and Josh tapped his thigh twice. Chan scrambled to tap twice because there was no way he wanted this end. He loved this, getting bounced on his hyungie's cock like he was a cocksleeve, a sex toy, getting degraded like he deserved, all the while watching Wonwoo taking three cocks at the same time like he was fucking _born_ for it.

Minghao wandered over, camera in one hand and cock in the other. "Oh, the baby slut's awake? I swear, the kid can sleep through almost anything." Joshua grinned and slapped Chan's thigh hard, causing the boy to let out a little squeal and a breathless _papa!_

"Come on Hao, don't be a prude. Get your dick wet. Wanna DP him like Jun and Cheol are?" Minghao pretended to mull it over, before setting the video camera up on the coffee table, angled to catch all the action.

"S'long as you're willing to share your fleshlight, man."

"Hey, what's mine is yours, brother." Minghao climbed onto the thankfully wide armchair, thighs on either side of Shua's as he pushed Chan's legs up, folding the youngest nearly in half. The boy mewled weakly as Minghao licked over his lips. Joshua slid a hand to Chan's hole, easing a finger in beside his cock as he continued his lazy thrusts. On the other couch, they heard Jun yelp as he pumped Wonwoo full of sticky seed, just as the door opened again.

"Oh shit," they heard Jeonghan laugh. He walked in and threw his bag and coat away like they meant nothing, and immediately took Jun's place when he dismounted their slutty little angel, causing the boy to scream as he fucked his big cock in beside Seungcheol's. Wonwoo wailed _daddy, daddy!_ Before Hansol slammed back into his throat, and all he could do was retch as his throat convulsed around Hansol's length.

Chan's attention was drawn back to his own situation, shrieking as he felt Joshua grip his own cock while he was _inside_ Chan. He had never felt anything like it, more full than he had felt even when he rode his biggest dildos. Minghao forced his mouth open and choked the boy on his long, graceful fingers, effectively shutting him up.

"Can I put my dick in yet, hyung?" He asked with a smirk, leaning around Chan to kiss Josh. Chan had never felt more like an inanimate object, a tool for pleasure instead of a human. He was so hard, so turned on, wanted Hao to fuck him too, wanted more cum to warm his belly, wanted to feel more of that burning stretch around his rim.

"Please," he gurgled around Minghao's fingers, at the same time that Josh removed his digits from his abused hole.

"He's open for business, man," he grinned against Minghao's lips, who smiled back and gripped his cock, easing it inside Chan alongside his hyung. He groaned loudly at how fucking he tight he was; even after the reported fisting, even after having Joshua's hand and dick inside him at the same time, he was still so fucking _tight_. As expected of their youngest. 

"Oh god," Channie yelped. "H-hyung, move, please, w-wanna feel you." Minghao laughed and grabbed him behind the knees, pushing his legs back up as he deftly maneuvered his hips, sliding his penis out and in at a deliciously controlled pace. All the while, Joshua reached around to fondle Chan's nipples, playing with the peaks roughly, rubbing and pulling at them like they were toys. Chan was sobbing openly, it was so _much_ and he was already close. "G-gonna cum!"

Minghao scoffed. "Go ahead. But we're not stopping till we're done." Chan only cried harder, unable to stop his orgasm as it rocked through him, painted his own and Minghao's stomachs in white. "Heh, cutie," Minghao commented offhandedly, before diving in to claim Chan's lips in a searing kiss. 

Outside of their bubble, all the other boys had returned. Well, Seungkwan had never really left, just gone to get some water, tired from fucking Wonwoo and Chan successively. They were gathered around their boyfriends, and when Hansol came all over Wonwoo's face, Jihoon quickly took his position and slid his dick down Wonwoo's tight throat. It took more effort to replace Seungcheol once he filled Wonwoo up, but eventually, they got Jeonghan under him, pistoning his hips so fast that the couch was audibly groaning in protest. The others stood around each little group, fondling their cocks in the hopes of getting off inside a warm hole. 

Joshua was nearing his completion, moaning filthy praises into Chan's ear and littering more bruises over his neck and jaw as his hips stuttered, losing his rhythm as he pumped Chan full to the brim with his third load of the day. 

"Fuck, fuck, stop, let me out. It's too much; he's too fuckin' tight." Minghao stopped, using his impressive and surprising strength to lift Chan up, cock still buried to the hilt in his heat, and let Joshua get up. Soonyoung took his place, ridiculously eager to fuck his maknae's spasming hole and fill that distended belly with even more hot seed. As Minghao set them back down on the armchair, Soonyoung lined up and slipped perfectly into Chan with a groan.

"Oh, holy _fuck._ "

"I know right?" Minghao gasped. Soonyoung just moaned more. How had he not had the bright idea to fuck Chan on his own? He was just so distracted by Wonwoo's sexy as fuck getup, but now he got to luxuriate inside of Chan, and fuck his slutty pussy with gusto.

Moans and wet slaps filled the apartment as the two boys took load after load, bellies warmed and bulging from all the sperm in them. Both were exhausted, each cumming multiple times but getting fucked through all their orgasms, pushed over the edge into hyperstimulation. Wonwoo was cumming dry at this point, the only indication that he was orgasming at all was the times he went nearly silent and his body shook violently. Chan now had Soonyoung, Minghao and Mingyu's sperm inside him too, his tummy so full that it almost hurt. The boys eventually took pity on their poor abused assholes, instead getting them to kneel in the middle of the living room and suck their cocks in turn. Their stamina, thanks to this rare and fucking sexy opportunity, was incredible, and they all covered their cute babies in multiple loads, as well as pumping cum down their throats and letting them snowball it between each other.

They lost all track of time as Wonwoo and Chan's faces and tits were covered in thick white sperm until finally, Seungcheol called it. 

"Okay," he gasped as he came directly into Chan's throat, sending more cum down to fill his belly. "Alright. That's enough. T-take photos, guys, but no more touching." The boys all got out their cameras, taking photos at multiple angles. 

By the end of their day, everyone's camera roll was filled with images of Wonwoo, angel lingerie ruined and stained, twisted up and barely recognisable, face covered in so much cum that he couldn't even open his eyes anymore. There were photos and videos of his ass as the boys watched him push out all the loads he had taken, gaping asshole barely able to close anymore as copious amounts of cum slipped down his thighs and formed a puddle on the ground. 

There were pictures of Chan, equally as glazed but completely naked, hands under his chin and tongue sticking out as he begged for more cum. Videos of even more loads being added to his body and down his throat, because Chan was still so fucking desperate for it. Even more videos of Chan grasping the couch with his ass out, ruined, gaping pussy slowly leaking cum even as Jun pressed his penis to his sensitive rim and shot a load inside him, hole so loose and open that the spurts of cum went directly inside him. 

They had enough evidence of the day for a lifetime's worth of fap material, but as the last boy came into Chan's pussy, the cameras were put away.

…

After a day like that, the aftercare was more essential than ever. Wonwoo and Chan were barely capable of standing on their own, much less cleaning themselves up. Seungcheol carried a nearly catatonic Channie to the bathroom, where Hansol was running a bath.

"Hyung," he smiled. He was spent too, after face fucking Wonwoo and cumming inside Chan a few times. All their dicks would be raw for the next few days, at the _least_. "Is he asleep?"

A muffled mumble came from the boy, causing the two elders to laugh a bit. "He's still chugging along. Come on; we have to clean him out." They laughed again when Chan made more complaints. He didn't want to lose their cum. He had _earned_ it. But he knew, deep down under the subby haze that still fogged up most of his brain, that he couldn't keep their cum inside forever. Plus, when Cheollie hyung sat down in the bath with Chan in his lap, Chan couldn't help his shaky moan as his sore body was submerged in warm, soapy water.

"Mm, nice huh?" Hansol giggled, taking some water and cleaning Chan's hair and face with it. The younger nodded vaguely, going boneless. He whined uncomfortably as Seungcheol's fingers went inside him, scraping the cum out in the most gentle way he could. Chan's dick couldn't even twitch in interest. He was so spent. 

Once his face and ass were cleaned, and he was just being cuddled in the tub as Hansol playfully kissed his cheeks, he finally came out of subspace, just a bit. "Where's Nonu hyung?" He asked, voice soft and curious.

"Well, we knew how much you love baths after a scene, so we figured you'd wanna be in this one for a while, so Hannie took Nonu next door for a bath in there. Our angel fell asleep," Seungcheol recounted warmly, fingers tracing patterns on Chan's thighs, under the sudsy water.

"I wanna cuddle him," Chan whispered. He was tired and more satisfied than he had ever been, but also sorer than ever before. He was sure it was the same for his hyung, and even though he knew they both loved it, it would be nice to be with Wonwoo right now, just holding each other.

"Are you ready to get out of the bath, baby?" Hansol tilted his head to the side. At Chan's hesitant little nod, Hansol smiled and stood up, ready to help Chan out. "We'll put you to bed with Wonwoo hyung soon, promise."

"Do you want anyone else in the bed, darling?" Seungcheol asked softly as he stood up and grabbed some fluffy towels to dry himself and Chan off.

"Everyone," Chan mumbled poutily. Hansol giggled, and Cheol grumbled.

"Told you before, baby. We can't all fit in one bed. Plus, there's too many of us to all be cuddling you." Chan sighed in defeat.

"Fine… w-want Jihoon hyung then." Hansol playfully acted hurt, and Cheol chastised him good-naturedly. 

Eventually, when Chan was all dried off and put into his fuzzy pyjamas and given his favourite stuffie, he was carried to the huge king bed in Seungcheol's room, where he was reunited with Wonwoo. Wonwoo gave a happy little yip and reached his arms out. He was being spooned by Jeonghan, who smiled fondly at his baby Chan over Nonu's shoulder. "Channie!" Wonwoo called, voice still absolutely wrecked. "Missed you." 

Seungcheol laid Chan down on the bed, and the boy promptly crawled over to Wonwoo and snuggled him under the blanket. Wonwoo kissed him all over his face, playful little pecks that had them both giggling. A few minutes later, Jihoon got in the bed behind Chan.

"Hello gorgeous," he murmured in that deep voice he gets when he's particularly sleepy. His arms slid around Chan's waist and held him securely but delicately, and he pressed his face into Chan's neck. Chan made a happy noise, wiggling back against his hyung, getting comfortable.

"Hi hyungie."

"Was it a good reward, darling?" Jeonghan asked, peeking at Chan from behind Wonwoo's cute smile and happy, if tired, eyes.

At the same time, both Chan and Wonwoo said, _yes, hyung._

**Author's Note:**

> i did warn you


End file.
